


Code Black Ask Box Ficlets

by ArgylePirateWD



Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Code Black stuff I've written for fic prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Black Ask Box Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a mix of stuff, probably, all of it previously posted on [my Tumblr](http://argylepiratewd.tumblr.com).

**For:** lilacmermaid25  
**Prompt:**   _I'd love to see any of these with Leanne & Jesse (or Leanne/Jesse?), but especially 7. "I almost lost you." OR 33. "Please don't do this."_ I went with "I almost lost you." Set right after Leanne's life starts going to hell, while she's still in the hospital.

"You're not allowed to die on me," he says. "You know that, right?"

Leanne doesn't answer, _can't_  answer, not when she's unconscious and has a tube down her throat. She probably can't even hear him over the mechanical gasps of the respirator and the lingering chemical fog of anesthesia that's keeping her unaware of the hell she's going to walk into when she's awake. But someone has to be there for her, and even though everybody's rallying behind her, they're avoiding her, like they all think this kind of tragedy's contagious, like close proximity to Leanne's going to make them lose their families, too.

That's crap. Jesse knows it's crap. Why no one else realizes it…well, that's crap, too. They're doctors and nurses—they should know these things. Or maybe they just don't understand. He sure doesn't. He's been a nurse for a long damn time. He's seen people at their worst, at their best, at every moment in between. None of that has taught him how to deal with this.

But that doesn't mean he's not going to sit by his friend's bedside, holding her slack hand in his, talking to her like she's awake and alert. "I almost lost you," he says, "so I'm holding on to make sure you don't disappear on me—got it? 'Cause you're not allowed to disappear, either."

Leanne doesn't answer.

* * *

**For:** lilacmermaid25  
**Prompt:**   _50 and Jesse & Leanne?_ Prompt 50 was "Writer's preference." I went with 17. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…" and stuck the two of them in an elevator.

"How long you think it's gonna take maintenance to get us out this time?"

"Damned if I know." Leanne slumped against the wall beside Jesse, and blew out a loud sigh. Fifth time someone had gotten stuck on that elevator in a week. Maintenance kept saying they'd fixed the problem, and yet… "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while."

"I don't care how bored we get—I am not playing truth or dare with you ever again, Leanne." Jesse glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then turned and crossed his arms over his chest. "You always find a way to cheat."

"I cheat?" Leanne tilted her head and furrowed her brow. "I don't even know how to cheat at truth or dare." She crossed her arms, too, deliberately mimicking Jesse's pose. "I just play to win."


End file.
